The subject invention relates to an apparatus for drying a hearing aid. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus for heating a hearing aid to a temperature and time sufficient to remove moisture on and within the hearing aid.
In the construction of hearing aids, which are well known in the art, passageways are formed for directing sound waves adjacent a user toward the eardrum of the person wearing the hearing aid. Sensitive electronic/electrical apparatus are positioned within the hearing aid and in communication with the passageways. Therefore moisture from the air and from the skin of a user comes in contact with the electronic/electrical apparatus of the hearing aid.
It is well known that moisture coming in contact with the electronic/electrical apparatus of the hearing aid often damages the hearing aid to an extent that the hearing aid efficiency is seriously reduced or the hearing aid becomes inoperative. To reduce this problem, it is desirable to provide an apparatus for drying the moisture from the hearing aid during periods when the hearing aid is not in use.
In one aspect of the invention, an apparatus is provided which includes a container, a removable lid, and a plate and heating element connected to the container. The container has walls and first and second chambers. The first chamber has a volume in the range of about 4 to about 20 cubic inches. The removable lid is mateable with the container and defines an upper portion of the first chamber of the container. The plate has a plurality of openings extending therethrough and separates the first and second chambers one from the other. The heating element is positioned in the second chamber.